The Kidnapped Kitten
by Phoenix710
Summary: Speedy and Polly's daughter, Aiko, is now nine months old, and she's the apple of her parents' eyes. All seems well in Little Tokyo. However, Cheese and Sundance come up with a plan to kidnap the little kitten. Can the Pizza Cats and Good Bird save her?
1. Time to Rise and Shine!

**The Kidnapped Kitten**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Speedy and Polly are enjoying their new lives, raising their nine-month old daughter Aiko. All is calm and peaceful in Little Tokyo, and the Pizza Cats are filled with joy. However, Cheese and Sundance, the disgraced ex-Samurai, form a plan to kidnap the little kitten, and use her to get at her parents. Will Speedy and Polly be able to rescue their daughter, before it's too late?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Polly's song for Aiko: 'The Journey Home'-Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

**Speedy and Polly's duet: 'Almost Paradise'-Mike Reno and Ann Wilson**

**Chapter One: Time To Rise and Shine!**

Speedy awoke with a yawn, stretched out, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over, he saw Polly still curled up, fast asleep. He looked at her beautiful face for a few seconds, before he finally started rubbing her shoulders. She eventually started to stretch out, and she then leaned against Speedy, purring softly. He said, "Good morning, my sweet Pollyanna. How's the loveliest cat in Little Tokyo this morning?" Polly kissed him, and said, "I'm just fine Speedy. How about you?" He smiled, and replied, "As long as I have you and Aiko, I'll always be happy, Polly. You and her are what makes every day worth living, and I'd die if I lost either of you." Polly pulled Speedy close, and said, "Speedy, we'll always be together. You, Aiko, and me…we're a family, and nothing's gonna break us apart." Speedy kissed Polly, and said, "I love you, Polly." She nuzzled her head against him, and said, "I love you too, Speedy." Polly pulled herself from Speedy's arms, and fetched a bottle from the refrigerator. Aiko woke up, and Polly gently lifted her into her arms, before sitting down on the bed. Aiko's tiny hands came up to grasp the bottle, and she hungrily sucked the milk out of it. When she was finished, Polly rocked her gently in her arms, and then began singing to her, one of her favorite songs, 'The Journey Home', by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.

'_My journey begins_

_Starts from within_

_Things that I need to know_

_The song of a bird_

_Echoed in words_

_Flying for the need to fly_

_Thoughts endless in flight_

_Day turns to night_

_Questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go?_

_How fast is too slow?_

_The journey has its time within us_

_If a man can fly over an ocean_

_And no mountains can get in his way_

_Will he fly on forever_

_Searching for something to believe_

_From above I can see from the heavens_

_Down below I see the storm rages on_

_And somewhere in the answer_

_There is a hope to carry on_

_When I finally return_

_Things that I learn_

_Carry me back to home_

_The thoughts that I feed_

_Planting a seed_

_With time will begin to grow_

_The more that I try_

_The more that I fly_

_The answer in itself will be there_

_Ooohhh…'_

Speedy said, "Polly…your voice is every bit as beautiful as you are, has anyone ever told you that?" Polly blushed, and replied, "Oh Speedy…you're so sweet…" Speedy replied, "Not as sweet as you are, my precious Pollyanna. How about if we do a duet to 'Almost Paradise', by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson?" Polly said, "Speedy…that song's perfect for us…in fact, we could have it be our song!" Speedy put the CD into his stereo, cued up the song, and he and Polly then began singing.

Speedy:

'_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

_'cuz each time I got close,_

_They'd fall apart again.'_

Polly:

_'I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

_Oh, how could I have known_

_That all my life I only needed you'_

Both:

'_Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'  
_

Speedy:  
_'It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind'  
_

Polly:

'_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true_

_I'll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands'  
_

Both:  
_'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'  
_

Speedy:_  
'And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day'  
_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise.'_

When they finished singing, Speedy and Polly heard applause from outside their door, and turned to see Guido standing there, along with Lucille, Francine, Good Bird, and Carla. Guido said, "Hey, Speedy…if we ever do get rid of Cheese PERMANENTLY, you and Polly could bring in extra money by singing, because you two sound great together!" Speedy replied, "Thanks, buddy. We'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes." Guido and the others went back downstairs, while Speedy and Polly went in to take a quick shower. Once they'd dried off and gotten dressed, they headed downstairs, where Francine was just putting breakfast on the table. Warm, fluffy omelets, bacon, sausages, hashbrowns, and orange juice. They all took their seats, after Polly placed Aiko in her playpen. The adorable little kitten already looked a lot like her mother, right down to the bright blue eyes, and her fiery red hair. Speedy and Polly absolutely adored their daughter. Polly had become a bit calmer since Aiko's birth, but anyone who tried to mess with her family, or her friends, would find out the HARD way, that Polly was still quite the hellcat when she became angry.

On Prisoners' Island, The Big Cheese was ranting, as usual. He'd already lost his temper five times so far, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. Sundance, the disgraced former New York Pizza Cat, who'd been exiled by Princess Vi nine months ago, had really gotten on Cheese's nerves. The two of them were bickering back and forth, trading insults, and Jerry knew that it would only be a few minutes now, before Cheese went off again. Right on time, Cheese started screaming again. He shouted, **"I DIDN'T EXACTLY SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANY BRIGHT IDEAS, YOU LOUSY HAIRBALL-HAWKING FLEABITTEN DIMWITTED NUMBSKULL!!! YOUR MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON IS YOUR MOUTH, BECAUSE YOU NEVER CLOSE IT!!!" **Sundance retorted, **"OH YEAH!!! AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS LIKE A DRAG QUEEN, WITH CLOTHES THAT LOOK LIKE THEY CAME FROM A GARBAGE DUMP, AND I DON'T HAVE BREATH THAT SETS OFF DANGEROUS CHEMICAL ALARMS, YOU LAMEBRAINED LIMBURGER-BREATHED LOSER!!! WITH YOUR STUPIDITY, IT'S NO WONDER THE PIZZA CATS ALWAYS BEAT YOU!!! EVEN THAT SHRIMP SPEEDY CERVICHE HAS MORE BRAINS THAN YOU DO, AND AT LEAST HE HAS MORE THAN TWO BRAIN CELLS THAT KNOW EACH OTHER!!!"** Cheese went off the deep end at that point. He screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LAMEBRAINED, BAD-BREATHED DRAG QUEEN?!!! DO I LOOK LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON TO YOU?!!!"** Sundance replied, "Oh, just shut your mouth, will ya? You're giving me a headache…not that your ugly face helps matters any." Cheese screamed, **"UGLY?!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?!!! I SWEAR…I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON PRINCESS VI AND THE PIZZA CATS FOR STICKING ME WITH THIS LOUDMOUTHED ARROGANT FOOL…EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Sundance flew into the water, Jerry got plowed into the sand, and Cheese hit a tree, upon which, a coconut fell on his head. Sundance swam back to shore, and said, "I just thought of something…since we all want revenge on Speedy and Polly, why don't we sneak back into Little Tokyo, kidnap their little brat, and then use her as bait, to force her parents to come and take us on. That way, I can get my revenge on that hotheaded alleycat for beating me up, and clawing my face, and you can stomp the rest of them into dust." Cheese said, "I actually like that plan…Jerry, assemble the Ninja Crows…we're going to 'adopt' a baby…HAHAHA!!!" Jerry muttered, "Oh great…now he thinks he's Angelina Jolie…what next?" Cheese screamed, **"I HEARD THAT!!! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD SOMETIMES…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese blew up again, and then he fell over. Jerry dispatched a flock of Ninja Crows to Little Tokyo, with orders to nab Speedy and Polly's daughter.

That afternoon, Speedy and Polly were out for a stroll with Aiko, headed towards Rikugien Park, where they planned on having a picnic lunch together. They were just a few blocks from the park, when five cloaked figures came around the corner. One of them looked in at Aiko, and said, "Wow…you've really got a cute little baby girl there. What's her name?" Polly replied, "It's Aiko. We're on our way to the park, so could you please excuse us?" The one that had just complimented Aiko, said, "I don't think so…we're taking PERMANENT custody of the little furball…on orders of BIG CHEESE!!!" They threw off their cloaks, and Speedy said, "Ninja Crows!!! Polly, let's take these turkeys out!" Polly grabbed her sword, and said, "My thoughts exactly, Speedy! **HEY, BIRDBRAINS…NOBODY MESSES WITH MY DAUGHTER AND LIVES!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" **

The Ninja Crows rushed forward, and Polly kicked the first one in the gut, slamming him into a wall. Speedy's katana slashed through the second one's sword, and Speedy hurled him into his downed partner. Polly spotted the third one going for Aiko, but she got there first, and pulled her daughter out, handing her to Speedy. She said, "Speedy, I'll deal with the other three. Keep Aiko safe." He replied, "Way ahead of you, Kitten!" Polly swung the stroller with all of her might, sending the third Ninja Crow flying all the way back to Prisoners' Island. The fourth one said, "Haha…I'm over here, so you can't get…me…oh no…" Polly pulled up a manhole cover, and lobbed it at him, sending him sailing clear across the street. The last one said, "No more manhole cover, kitty. What are you gonna do now?" She unsheathed her claws, and said, "I think I'll sharpen my claws…**ON YOU!!!" **She tore him up, and then she ripped a signpost out of the sidewalk, and the Ninja Crow tried to escape, but Polly hit him full force, launching him back to Prisoners' Island. She did likewise with the others, replaced the signpost, and then she and Speedy placed Aiko back in her stroller, before resuming their walk.

Back on Prisoners' Island, Cheese was screaming at the Ninja Crows. He said, **"CAN YOU IDIOTS POSSIBLY GET ANY DUMBER?!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN KIDNAP AN INFANT!!! HOW PATHETICALLY WEAK AND STUPID ARE YOU?!!!"** Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking…oops…" Cheese hollered, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!!!"** Jerry retorted,** "WELL, SUNDANCE ISN'T AROUND RIGHT NOW, I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF, SO WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK I'M CALLING STUPID?!!!…**oh no…me and my big mouth…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…DO YOU DELIGHT IN MAKING ME ANGRY?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He went off again, and Jerry went sailing into the water. Sundance finally appeared, having gotten back from bickering with Storm. He said, "I told you that it'd be better to do it at night. This time, I'll lead the Ninja Crows. I can sneak in, grab the brat, drop the ransom note, and leave, before the shrimp, or his hotheaded hellcat wife wake up." Cheese said, "Well…finally making yourself useful, huh? Okay…we'll try it your way. Soon…Pizza Cats, revenge will be mine…along with Little Tokyo…**HAHAHA!!!"**

**Next Chapter:** **While Speedy and Polly are fast asleep, Sundance sneaks into their room, grabs Aiko, drops off the ransom note, and takes off. Polly panics, and Speedy tries his best to calm her down. However, in typical Ninja Crow stupidity, the ransom note has the address of the hideout that Cheese and his goons are using. Once Francine calls up her boyfriend Capt. Kiryu, he reveals the location, and Speedy, Guido, Polly, and Good Bird, are off to save the little kitten. Will they be in time? Join us next time for Chapter Two: The Taking of Aiko.**


	2. The Taking of Aiko

**The Kidnapped Kitten**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Sundance leads a squad of Ninja Crows over to the Pizza Cats' Pizza Parlor, and they abduct little Aiko. The following morning, Polly sees the ransom note, and becomes frantic. However, Speedy is able to calm her down, and her panic turns to anger, as she prepares to go and rip Cheese apart. Just like her mother, however, Aiko gives Cheese and his goons a REAL hard time.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Two: The Taking of Aiko **

When Speedy, Polly, and Aiko returned home to the Pizza Parlor, Francine asked, "How'd it go out there?" Speedy replied, "It went great, aside from some Ninja Crows trying to kidnap Aiko. Polly beat the tar out of them, though." Francine, Lucille, and Carla, were all relieved that their friends were unharmed, as were Guido and Good Bird. Good Bird said, "Hey…if ya want, I could call over to the Palace, and see if Princess Vi could send some guards down here, in case Cheese's goons make another attempt to grab Aiko." Polly replied, "That's actually a pretty good idea, Good Bird. Thanks!" Good Bird replied, "Hey, what are friends for, Polly? I don't want anything happening to my friends' daughter, especially in her own home." Good Bird walked over to the phone, dialed the number for the Palace, and Al Dente picked up. He said, "Yes, what can I do for you, Good Bird?" He replied, "I'd like to ask a favor of ya, Al. When Speedy and Polly took little Aiko out today, some Ninja Crows tried kidnapping the little kitten, and we're worried that they might try again. Could you possibly send some guards down here, to help keep those dumb birds away from Aiko?" Al Dente said, "Well…we can spare three, actually. Capt. Kiryu, Lieutenant Mizuno, and Lieutenant Fuyutski." Good Bird replied, "Thanks, Al. How soon until they get here?" Al answered, "They should be there in about fifteen minutes. Call me if anything else happens, got it?" Good Bird replied, "Sure, no problem. Thanks, Al!" Good Bird hung up, and said, "Al's sending three of his best guards down here, to help us watch Aiko." Francine asked, "Really? Who's he sending?" Good Bird replied, "Capt. Kiryu, Lieutenant Mizuno, and Lieutenant Fuyutski." At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Francine smiled. Just like Al had said, the backup replied exactly fifteen minutes later. Francine and Capt. Kiryu hugged, and Polly gave them a brief tour, to show them where the Ninja Crows were most likely to try and break in. Capt. Kiryu turned to his two fellow soldiers, and said, "Lieutenant Mizuno, you cover the back door to the kitchen. Lieutenant Fuyutski, I want you upstairs, near Speedy and Polly's room. I'll take up position here in the lobby." The two other soldiers saluted, and headed for their assigned watch positions. Since it was nearly time for the dinner rush, everyone set about with their usual duties, and, at the stroke of 6:00pm sharp, Speedy opened the door, and the evening madness began.

**Abandoned office building, outskirts of Little Tokyo… **

The Big Cheese, Jerry Atrick, Sundance, Storm, and the infinitely stupid Ninja Crows, had just found their hideout for this particular scheme. The head Ninja Crow, of the five that had been assigned to accompany Sundance, when he went to grab Aiko, was writing out the ransom note. Once he'd checked the spelling, he went and presented it to Cheese. Cheese looked it over, and said, "Good…you finally got the spelling right…**IT ONLY TOOK YOU TWENTY TIMES TO GET IT RIGHT!!!"** Jerry muttered, "Hah…at least he's smart enough to know which end of a pencil to write with, unlike you…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"HEY, I HEARD THAT!!! JERRY…YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY…I THINK I FEEL ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING ON…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese exploded, and Jerry got blasted into the broom closet. After Cheese pulled himself together, he asked, "Well, Jerry…how's the new robot coming along?" Jerry said, "It's just about halfway done, Cheesy. The Ninja Crows should be done in another day or two." Cheese replied, "Good…soon, I will finally have Little Tokyo under my control, and those Pizza Cats will be in their graves! HAHAHA!!!" Cheese looked over at the robot, which was currently under construction, in the former office building's massive basement. This time, Cheese had decided to base his newest mechanical monster on the Providence Gundam, from the anime Gundam Seed. Just like the mech it was based on, Cheese's new mech, the XR-2000, would stand 55 feet tall upon completion, and would we 90.86 tons. The huge machine would carry a fierce weapons load. Two chest-mounted 76mm machine guns in the torso, one on either side of the neck, a shield/weapon unit mounted on the left arm, consisting of the shield itself, a large beam sword, and two beam machine guns. It also had a 500mm heavy beam rifle, and, on the backpack, eleven remote-operated beam gun pods, which could separate from the machine, and fly around, attacking distant targets. Cheese said, "Soon, I'll have that little obnoxious brat in my grasp, and her high-and-mighty parents, along with their friends, will have no choice but to allow me to claim the throne." Sundance said, "Hey, Cheese…me and the crows are about ready to take off, we'll see you later." Cheese replied, "Don't come back here without that kitten, or I'll be VERY angry!" Jerry muttered, "Please consider therapy…oh no…not again…"Cheese bellowed, **"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED TO GO GET MY HEAD EXAMINED?!!!"** Storm, being the idiot he was, said, "What, you've got something to examine? That's news to me." Cheese screamed,** "YOU SHUT UP!!!"** Jerry said, "Cheesy…please, try to stay in control…oh no…" Cheese exploded yet again, and Storm went flying. Sundance and the Ninja Crows left. As he made his way to the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, Sundance thought to himself, _'Soon, you little shrimp…you and your hellcat wife are gonna pay for getting me exiled.' _

**Pizza Cats' Pizza Restaurant… **

When closing time finally came, everyone, especially Speedy and Polly, were relieved. Speedy was sweating buckets, and Polly looked like she was about ready to drop. He clocked out, and said, "Francine, I'm gonna head upstairs now, and I'll be taking Polly with me. We're both clocked out, and done with cleaning up." Francine replied, "Okay, Speedy…goodnight!" Speedy replied, "Goodnight, Francine." He said goodnight to the others, and then he gently scooped Polly into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, and Guido said, "I know you're married, but please…get a room." Speedy smirked, and said, "Okay…" Glancing down at Polly, she smirked as well, and they headed upstairs.

Once they made it into their room, the two felines headed into the bathtub. Polly filled it with her and Speedy's favorite bath salts, and they sat there, letting the warm water ease their tired muscles. Speedy started massaging Polly's shoulders, back, and neck, causing her to purr. He said, "You know…you're really cute when you purr like that…" Smiling up at her husband, Polly replied, "You've got to be the most handsome male cat on Earth...and the bravest…and the funniest…and…the best part is…you're all mine!" He replied, "Well…I guess it makes sense that I've got the most beautiful female cat in the world here at my side!" Polly kissed him, and then they climbed out of the tub, dried off, and headed for bed. They had no clue, however, of what was about to happen.

Being careful not to alert the guards, Sundance and the Ninja Crows silently crept into the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, through an air duct. Sundance said, "Here's the plan. You guys keep an eye out for trouble. I'll go in, nab the little brat, drop the note, and then we bug out. Got it?" The five Ninja Crows nodded, and took up various watch positions. Sundance silently crept into the upstairs hallway, checking the rooms out. The first one he came upon, was Guido and Lucille's. He quickly moved on, in case the girl woke up. He definitely wanted to avoid her missiles, not to mention Guido's fists. The next room, was Francine's. The money-loving hellcat was a sound sleeper, fortunately for him, since he saw a baseball bat near her bed. The next few rooms were empty, and he realized that they were spare guest rooms. Finally, he came upon Speedy and Polly's room, and snuck inside. The two of them were curled up together, sound asleep. Sundance smirked to himself, thinking just how stupid these guys were. It had been child's play for him to lob gas grenades into the lobby, knocking out the guards. He spotted Aiko's crib, and looked in. The tiny kitten looked like a miniature of Polly, right down to her fiery red hair. He said to himself, _'Since you're such unfit parents…not to mention unfit to be together…I'll be taking the little furball now, Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche!' _He dropped the note, grabbed the kitten, and bolted, the Ninja Crows following after him.

The next morning, Speedy was jolted awake by Polly's ear-splitting scream of, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He rushed to Polly's side, only to see her crying, and holding a note in her hand. Seeing Aiko's crib empty, he realized what had happened, and rage quickly filled him. Cheese would pay DEARLY for this one…and so would all of his lackeys. Speedy quickly informed the others, and Francine headed downstairs. She noticed that the guards were just waking up, as if they'd been drugged. She made sure that her boyfriend and the other two were alright, and then she phoned Good Bird, Carla, and Al Dente. Good Bird and Carla arrived in record time, and Al Dente wasn't far behind. Speedy slammed the note down on the table, and said, "Well, Cheese has gone WAY too far this time. He says that if we don't leave Little Tokyo to him, by this weekend, Aiko's as good as dead." Polly growled out, "He's gonna be the dead one, Speedy. **I'LL TEAR HIS SPINE OUT, AND USE IT AS A COATRACK!!!" **Her rage soon turned to panicked tears, and Speedy said, "Polly…it's okay…we'll get her back, honest." Guido looked at the note, and the upper left corner of the paper drew his attention. He said, "Man…I knew Ninja Crows were stupid, but this is REALLY stupid!" Polly said, "Guido…how can you make jokes at a time like this? My daughter's gone, and you're trying to be funny?!! I'm gonna…" Speedy said, "Polly, wait…see, there's an address there. Those dumb Ninja Crows probably used company stationary to write the note on. If we can find out where the address is, we'll probably find Aiko." Polly replied, "Speedy…you're right!" Francine said, "Ryuho…since you're in the Royal Guard, you can find out where this address is, can't you?" Capt. Kiryu took the note, and said, "I'll have that answer for you in a jiffy, Francine." True to his word, Capt. Kiryu returned five minutes later, and said, "It's in an old office building, on the eastern outskirts. Here's a map." Speedy said, "Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's get out there, nail Cheese, and save Aiko!" Guido, Polly, and Good Bird all pumped their fists into the air, and cheered, **"YAH!!!" **Guido hugged Lucille, and Good Bird did likewise with Carla, and then the three cats hopped into their ovens, Francine headed for the cannon's controls, and Good Bird flew up onto the roof. Once the cats launched, Good Bird took off after them. Cheese was going to really get his clock cleaned this time, in more ways than one.

**Cheese's Hideout…**

The Ninja Crows were all gawking at the tiny kitten, until she woke up. When she saw a Ninja Crow's face near her, she gave a low, threatning hiss, and then swung her little fist with all her might. She didn't have anywhere near the power in her claws that her mother did, but she was still a force to be reckoned with. She slashed her claws across the Ninja Crow's face, and he screamed in agony, **"YOOOOOOWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!"** Sundance said, "Hah…what a wimp…can't handle a little kitten. Here, let me try." He went to touch Aiko's face, and she bit him. He screamed, **"OUCH!!! SHE BIT ME!!! THAT LITTLE MONSTER BIT ME!!!"** Cheese said, "Some man you are, can't even handle a cute little baby…" He leaned in, and said, "Awww…what a cute little baby…coochy coochy coo…does the little kitty want some milk?" Aiko hissed, and Cheese screamed, **"GAAHHH!!! MY FACE!!! SHE CLAWED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!" **Sundance said, "Look who's talking, Cheese. You call me a wimp…hah…you didn't fare any better than I did. I swear, we should just kill the little monster now, and mail her body back to them." Cheese said, **"WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE PIZZA CATS WOULD DO THEN?!!! WE'D BE IN WORSE TROUBLE THAN WE ALREADY ARE! I SWEAR…YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!"** Jerry muttered, "Takes one to know one…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"HEY!!! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I'VE GOT THE COLLECTIVE IQ OF MICHAEL MOORE, JEFF BLUNDT, AND OSAMA BIN LADEN?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded, and Jerry went flying into the wall, Sundance flew into the water cooler, and Cheese fell over. Once he recollected himself, Cheese said, "By the way…what did you Ninja Crows use for the ransom note?" One of them said, "This stuff here, boss. Why?" Cheese saw that it was company stationary, and screamed, **"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!!! YOU JUST MIGHT AS WELL GO STAND ON THE ROOF WITH A BIG NEON SIGN THAT SAYS "HEY, PIZZA CATS: WE'RE IN HERE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER…COME AND GET US!!! AAAGGGHHH…YOU ARE SUCH BRAINDEAD MORONS!!!"** Jerry said, "Look who's talking. At least they can cook minute rice in under an hour, and they know how to use a microwave without blowing up a Pop Tart…oops…not again…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU MAKE ME ANGRY…VERY…VERY…ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up yet again, and then they eventually pulled themselves together. Unknown to them, however, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird were already on their way, determined to rescue little Aiko.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird arrive at Cheese's hideout, and start clearing out the Ninja Crows, floor by floor. Can they reach their daughter in time? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Office Building Onslaught.**


	3. Office Building Onslaught

****

**The Kidnapped Kitten**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Pizza Cats and Good Bird arrive outside Cheese's hideout, and begin demolishing Ninja Crows, as they get set to make their way inside, and rescue little Aiko. The Ninja Crows try, and fail MISERABLY, to hold off the four VERY angry warriors. Let's join the action.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are properties of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'We Will Rock You'-Queen.**

**Chapter Three: Office Building Onslaught**

Speedy was the first to land, Guido came in next, followed by Polly, and then, Good Bird. As they surveyed the area, Polly spotted Cheese's dumb Ninja Crows, who were supposed to be on patrol, but instead…they were all lounging around, playing cards. She said, "Hey, guys…looks like they're goofing off again." Speedy replied, "Yeah, well those Ninja Dodos are gonna pay BIG time, for messing with our family. You ready, kitten?" Polly replied, "I was BORN ready, Speedy!" Guido and Good Bird got set, and so did Speedy and Polly. Guido said, "Hey, dimwits…you're about to learn that those who committ a crime, are gonna do hard time. The name's Guido Anchovy!" Polly, too angry to do her usual intro, said, **"I HOPE YOU SOB's HAVE A SANDWICH BAG READY…BECAUSE I'M GONNA GET MEDIEVAL ON YOUR SORRY REAR ENDS!!!" **Speedy said, **"KIDNAPPING OUR DAUGHTER, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!! YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY BIG TIME!!!" **Good Bird said, "You guys just don't learn, do ya? How many times do we have to send you back to Prisoners' Island before that idiot rat learns…he can't win, **BECAUSE HE'S TOO STUPID** **TO EVEN KNOW WHICH WAY TO AIM A TV REMOTE…YEAH, SEYMOUR…I** **MEAN YOU!!!** If you can hear me…unless you're too dumb to know how to hear anymore**, LET AIKO GO, NOW…OR YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER TANGLED WITH MY FRIENDS AND I!!!"**

From inside the office building, he heard Cheese bellow, **"WHO SAID THAT I'M DUMBER THAN SADDAM HUSSEIN AND STORM COMBINED?!!! AND WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOT NINJA CROWS BLEW UP A POP TART IN THE MICROWAVE?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **The Ninja Crows tripped over each other for a few minutes, until they finally managed to get their acts together. They charged the three heroic…not to mention VERY angry felines, and an equally angry heroic crow, and the fight was on. Four Ninja Crows rushed Speedy, but he backflipped over them, and kicked one in the back, which sent him flying into a tree. He bashed the second one over the head with his fist, took down number three with a headbutt, and then he finished the last one off with a kick to the gut.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin' _

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the World some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you 

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place _

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you 

Guido nailed ten with his Kunai darts, and the dumb Ninja Crows ran around screaming in agony. Guido then nailed them all with bricks to the head, from a nearby pile. He then hypnotized five more, and said, "Hey, listen up guys…there's only one raffle ticket left for that new sports car, and if you want it, you're gonna have to fight for it." They all started beating on each other, until they were in an unconscious heap. Polly picked up a dumpster, and one of the Ninja Crows said, "Oh no…we're dead…" Polly screamed, **"YOU CERTAINLY ARE, YOU LAMEBRAINED FEATHERDUSTER!!! NOBODY KIDNAPS MY DAUGHTER, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! I'M GONNA USE YOUR FEATHERS AS PILLOW STUFFINGS!!!"** She hurled the huge metal bin, and it smashed into eighteen Ninja Crows, plowing them into a wall. Good Bird flew all over the area, taking out Ninja Crows by the dozen, until he'd dropped all but five of them. Speedy looked at Polly, and said, "Hey, Polly…you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" She smiled, and replied, "I sure am…this calls for a double-whammy. **HEY, BIRDBRAINS!!! GUESS WHAT…I HOPE YOU BROUGHT SOME BUTTER, 'CAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET FRIED!!!"** Speedy crossed his swords in front of him, the energy surged around his body, and the blades, while, at the same time, Polly crossed her flute and Kodachi in front of her, and was soon surrounded by fiery pink energy, which then turned red, as it collected into her flute and her weapon. Speedy called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** At the exact same time, Polly called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** The powerful combined blast sent all five of the dumb Ninja Crows sailing into the air, and through the office building's roof.

Inside the office building, Cheese screamed, **"YOU IDIOTS!!! HOW COULD YOU BE SITTING AROUND STUFFING YOUR FACES AND PLAYING CARDS, WHEN YOU KNEW THE PIZZA CATS WERE COMING?!!! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!!!"** Jerry muttered, "I wouldn't talk…you're such an idiot, you almost make Sundance seem smart…oops…" Cheese hollered, **"I HEARD THAT!!! JERRY…YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY…VERY, VERY ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up again, and Storm said, "That's it…I'm outta here…I'm not stickin' around to get mauled by that redhaired hellcat!" Cheese said, "Relax…there's still hundreds of Ninja Crows in here." Storm said, "Yeah, so what…they're all idiots…and so are you. See ya!!!" Storm bolted, climbed into his stolen UH-60 Blackhawk chopper, and flew off, hoping to find someplace to hide out, but he was shot down by an Air Force F-22 Raptor, and sent to prison.

Meanwhile, Polly ripped the metal door off of the building's rooftop stairway, and they all made their way inside, ready to pound the tar out of any Ninja Crow that dared to get in their way.

**Next Chapter: The heroes begin to tear their way through the idiot Ninja Crows inside Cheese's hideout, while Sundance with Cheese about what to do with Aiko, since he's sick of her trying to maul him. Find out what happens next time, in Chapter Four: A Ninja Crow's Worst Nightmare**


	4. A Ninja Crow's Worst Nightmare

**The Kidnapped Kitten**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Speedy and the others begin their assault on the interior of Cheese's hideout, and the Ninja Crows get mowed down like weeds. Meanwhile, Cheese and Sundance get even more of a pounding from Aiko.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the rights to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. However, Speedy and Polly's daughter, Aiko, is my own fan-created character.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Ready, Steady, Go!'-L'Arc-en-Ciel**

**Chapter Four: A Ninja Crow's Worst Nightmare**

After finally beating up the last of the Ninja Crows outside Cheese's hideout, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird made their way up the maintenance ladder, and climbed onto the roof of the building. Speedy tried to open the door to the escape staircase, but it was locked. Polly said, "Excuse me, Speedy…" She unsheathed her claws, and ripped the door to shreds. After brushing her hands off, she said, "Ready or not, Cheese…we're coming for you…and when I get my hands on you…you're gonna regret the day you stole the first yen out of the Royal Treasury." Speedy walked in beside her, while Guido and Good Bird brought up the rear. About five minutes after they'd entered, the Cats heard a couple Ninja Crows blabbing to each other. The first one said, "That little fleabag's a REAL pain, you know that? I mean…she claws our faces, bites us, and she's as obnoxious as her mother…I swear, I wish Cheese would let us dunk that little brat in Tokyo Bay and be done with it. Polly heard this, and it took both Speedy and Guido to keep her from eviscerating the Ninja Crows. The second one said, "Well…next time she bites or claws me, I'm gonna slice her apart, and mail her back to her parents in a ziplock bag. I'm sure Sundance wouldn't mind helping, he hates that little brat almost as much as he hates the ugly little shrimp that fathered her." That did it. Speedy said, "Polly, you can have the first one, but the other one, the one that called me an ugly shrimp…I'm gonna PERSONALLY pluck him like a Thanksgiving turkey!" Speedy yanked the Ninja Crow into the shadows, pummeled him, and then tossed him down a laundry chute. Polly, meanwhile, was dangling her opponent upside down by his ankle, and he had a look of sheer terror on his face. He said, "Listen…uh…I-I really didn't mean any of that stuff…hehe…your daughter's really cute, and…" Polly screamed, **"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, OR I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!!"** The Ninja Crow said, "Sh-She's downstairs, with a ton of other Ninja Crows, Sundance, and Cheese." Polly smiled, and said, "That's a good little Ninja Crow. You've got more brain cells than most of the others…even if I can still count 'em all on one hand." The Ninja Crow got ticked off, charged at Polly, but she leapt up, and nailed him in the chest with a rapid-fire bicycle kick. He went flying, and the others got set to rumble, as a huge flock of idiot Ninja Crows came out to play.

Downstairs, Sundance was nursing his hand with some ice, after Aiko had once again used it as a teething toy. He said, "That does it…you bite me ONE more time…and I'm gonna cut you to pieces, no matter what that stupid cheapskate rat says!" Cheese heard him as he came in, and screamed, **"STUPID?!!! CHEAPSKATE?!!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M CONSIDERED QUITE INTELLIGENT AMONGST MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY, AND THAT I CAN BE QUITE CHARITABLE!!!"** Sundance said, "Yeah, well…I'm not surprised, seeing as your entire family's collective IQ is lower than Storm's, and you wouldn't even give away enough money to save an orphaned amoeba. That, and have you considered breath mints, or maybe going to a dentist more than once every five years?" Jerry muttered, "It's not that…he's just too dumb to know that he's not supposed to eat the toothpaste, and he can't tell the difference between a toothbrush and a toilet brush…oops…" Cheese hollered, **"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SO STUPID, THAT I MAKE THE PRODUCERS OF GREY'S ANATOMY LOOK SMART?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese blew up, and both Sundance and Jerry went flying.

Back upstairs, Speedy had already punched out twelve Ninja Crows, Guido fried ten more with a solar blast from his umbrella, Polly took out ten with her 'Fatal Attraction' technique, and another sixteen with her heart bombs, and Good Bird sent a dozen more flying all over the place, by hitting them from above with his explosive shuriken.

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO _

Sceneries being blown away go forward as if tumbling  
Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore

An unreliable map should be burnt  
I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands

I came running frantically -hastily-  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
There's no time for standing still here  
READY STEADY GO

Even if I'm carrying countless wounds  
I won't let my soul get stolen so readily or easily

On the other side of that hill, if I could meet you  
I'd only think about what to start talking from

I came running frantically -hastily-  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
There's no time for standing still here  
READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

My heart -runs- underneath that sky  
I can't stop my fruitless feelings from crying out  
Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while  
On the other side of this road that the sunlight hotly illuminates  
READY STEADY GO  
PLEASE TRUST ME! 

Polly kicked the last Ninja Crow in the gut, and sent him flying down eight flights of stairs. Once that was done, she and the others headed downstairs, ready to kick Cheese and Sundance's butts back to Prisoners' Island, and take back little Aiko.

Speedy and Polly arrived on scene first, and Speedy yelled, **"CHEESE!!! SUNDANCE!!! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE POLLY AND I COME IN THERE, HAUL YOU OUT BY YOUR WHISKERS, AND BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!!"** Polly added, **"IF YOU SO MUCH AS HARM A HAIR ON MY DAUGHTER'S HEAD, I'LL RIP THE LOT OF YOU TO PIECES MYSELF, AND USE YOUR SPINES TO SHARPEN MY CLAWS AND KODACHI!!!"** Sundance stepped out, and said, "Long time no see, Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche…It's payback time. Once I take you two out, your little hairball-spewing brat's next." Polly hissed menacingly, and Speedy said, "You better start digging your grave, Sundance, while there's still something left of you TO bury." Good Bird and Guido both knew that Polly was VERY capable of tearing Sundance to bits, especially with her daughter's life at stake. Speedy was intent on sending Cheese back to Princess Vi, dead or alive.

**Next Chapter: Cheese and his lackeys face off in an all-out brawl against the Pizza Cats and Good Bird, and Sundance makes the mistake of repeatedly insulting both Speedy AND Aiko in front of Polly, while Cheese ticks off an already-enraged Speedy Cerviche. Join us next time for Chapter Five: The Big Cheese's Very Bad Day.**


	5. The Big Cheese's Very Bad Day

****

**The Kidnapped Kitten **

****

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Speedy and Polly prepare to take their daughter back, but Cheese, Sundance, and the other idiots have other plans. Sundance makes the serious mistake of insulting Speedy and threatning Aiko's life, and Polly goes medieval on him. Meanwhile, Guido and Good Bird dust the idiot Ninja Crows, and, in typical fashion, Cheese gets his butt kicked again.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. However, Speedy and Polly's daughter Aiko, is a product of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'We Are The Champions'-Queen**

**Chapter Five: The Big Cheese's Very Bad Day**

The remaining Ninja Crows rushed at the heroes, but, as always, their stupidity caused them to wind up with a ROYAL beating. Five of them charged at Polly, only to have her nail the lot of them with a spinning kick. She took out a sixth one that was trying to jump Speedy from behind, and Speedy repaid her by punching one in the face, as the dumb bird tried to stab her in the back. Another Ninja Crow made the SERIOUS mistake of trying to hit Speedy in the back of the head with a chair, but Polly slashed her claws through the chair, and then she said, "Bad move, bozo. You mess with Speedy…you mess with me!" She attacked with a flurry of slashes, kicks, and punches, before finally judo-flipping the Ninja Crow over her shoulder. Speedy spun in a cyclone-like circle, his twin katanas were kicking Ninja Crows all over the place. Guido's solar blasts, and Good Bird's fists, were also wreaking havoc.

_Ive paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
Ive done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
Ive made a few  
Ive had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But Ive come through _

We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions - of the world -

Ive taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -

But its been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I aint gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And well keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
cause we are the champions - of the world! 

The last bunch of Ninja Crows went down to a combined assault from Speedy and Polly, and then the two of them charged onto the main floor. Polly said, "Cheese, Sundance…where's my daughter? She better be unharmed, or you're both DEAD!!!" Sundance said, "You know, it's a real shame. She could've had a much better father, but she unfortunately wound up with that useless, ugly, short, dimwitted little pizza runner, Speedy Cerviche. I'm surprised she wasn't traumatized by how ugly he is…or did she inherit his stupidity too?" Polly shouted, **"SUNDANCE!!! SO HELP ME…I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART, AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT OF YOU TO BE SENT TO AN EMERGENCY ROOM…LET ALONE A MORGUE!!!"** Sundance replied, "Ah…nice to see that you're still the same, Pol." Polly screamed, **"DON'T CALL ME POL!!! IT'S POLLY…POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE, AND I'M DAMNED PROUD OF IT!!!"** Sundance shook his head, and said, "Why do you waste your time with him, he isn't worth the time of day, much less your love." That did it. Polly shouted, **"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL!!!"** She charged forward, and launched herself into the air, drilling a powerful roundhouse kick into Sundance's skull. She followed up by raking him across the face with her claws, which she followed up with several hard, fast punches to the head and chest, and then, she hurled him out through a ten-foot thick wall. Polly went outside, dragged him back in, and said, "Listen, idiot…Speedy and I have been best friends for a long time, and he's the one that introduced me to Samurai training, and we've had feelings for each other since third grade. Speedy's a member of my family now, and my parents, and my younger sister, absolutely adore him. I love him more than words can say, and no matter what, I'm never leaving him. Anyone that does try and make him feel bad, they're gonna feel my wrath, and since you kidnapped and threatened my daughter, you're gonna REALLY be dead." Sundance said, "Yeah, well that little imp of yours needs rabies shots, because she thinks our faces are scratching posts, and she seems to think that my hand is a teething toy." Polly headed over to her daughter, and stroked the little infant. She said, "Awww…that's mommy's good little girl…I've taught you well…just hang on, sweetie…we'll take you home soon." Sundance said, "Fat chance, Old Halibut Breath. You're gonna die right here, and so's your idiot husband, AND that mini-hellcat of yours." Polly's eyes got a look of pure fury in them, and she shouted, **"THAT DOES IT, BUSTER!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"** She pulled her flute and Kodachi, and let the energy swirl around her. In a few seconds, she called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!" **The blast hit Sundance, and blew him through the roof. Cheese and Jerry got into the cockpit of their robot, the XR-2000, and Jerry powered it up. The giant mech stood at an imposing fifty-five feet tall, and weighed over ninety tons. It was equipped with a huge 500mm beam rifle, two 76mm torso-mounted machine guns, two beam machine guns in the shield, along with an energy sword, and eleven remote-operated beam cannon pods, housed in the backpack. Cheese said, "Alright, you pesky furballs…playtime's over. Either you drop your weapons and surrender, or I'm gonna vaporize the little brat."

Speedy shouted, **"CHEESE!!! NOBODY THREATENS OUR DAUGHTER AND LIVES!!! POLLY AND I ARE GONNA DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE, AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D STAYED IN PRISON THE FIRST TIME PRINCESS VI EXILED YOU!!!"** Cheese replied, "I don't think so…Jerry…fire up the gun pods, let's play Pizza Cat target practice!" Jerry activated the weapon pods, and they began raining plasma blasts all over the area. Dodging the deadly rain of plasma fire, Polly and Speedy took some of them out, while Good Bird and Guido dusted the rest, except for one. The last one hovered over Aiko, and Cheese said, "Drop the weapons, or the brat's dead. Little Tokyo WILL be mine this time, and nobody's gonna stop me, not even you Pizza Cats." Not wanting their daughter to die, Speedy and Polly reluctantly dropped their weapons, and Good Bird followed. However, Guido caught the slight movement of Speedy' lips, which read, 'NOW!'. Guido fired a solar blast at the huge mech, blinding it, while Speedy hacked the last cannon pod apart. Cheese said, "You lousy cats!!! You'll pay for that!!!" Polly said, "No way, Cheese…YOU'RE the one that's gonna pay. For threatning our daughter, kidnapping her, and **REALLY TICKING ME AND SPEEDY OFF…YOU'RE DEAD!!!" **Speedy crossed his swords in front of him, and called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** Guido let the fiery blue energy course along his katana's blade, and he then called out, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"** Polly struck her attack pose, and called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** Good Bird aimed his sword at Cheese's mech, allowed the bright yellow blaze of energy to build up, before calling out, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** Cheese's mech fell over in a smoking, battered heap, and Speedy spun his swords around, after which he said, "C'mon…time to do our pose, guys!!!" Guido, Polly, and Good Bird joined him, and they all cried out, **"TAH DAH!!!"**

From inside the smoldering wreckage of his robot, Cheese's ranting could be heard, as he screamed, **"NOT AGAIN!!! I HAD A FOOLPROOF PLAN THIS TIME, AND THOSE PIZZA CATS STILL WON AGAIN!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!!" **Jerry muttered, "Around you…a foolproof plan is as likely to work as as O.J. Simpson's excuses…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…I FEEL A MIGRAINE COMING ON…YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY…RRRGGGHHH…I'LL DESTROY THOSE PESKY PIZZA CATS SOMEDAY…EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded, and he and Jerry both went flying. Speedy and Polly tied them up, and Princess Vi's soldiers came by, handcuffed them, and led them away. Polly scooped up Aiko in her arms, and she and Speedy both kissed their daughter, overjoyed to finally have her back. Speedy said, "Polly…she's really lucky, you know that? She's got the smartest, toughest, bravest, and most beautiful mother in the world." Polly smiled, and said, "She's also got the best father in the world, even if you're not overly tall or muscular. Speedy, I love you for who you are. Never forget that." Speedy kissed her, and said, "Thanks, kitten. I love you too." Within minutes, they all headed back to the Pizza Parlor, so they could clean up, before attending Cheese's sentencing.

**Next Chapter: Aiko is brought back home, and everyone is reunited. Cheese and Sundance get the book thrown at them by Princess Vi, and then Speedy makes a special dinner for Polly, to thank her for sticking up for him. Be here next time for the final chapter: Chapter Six: Welcome Home, Aiko!**


	6. Welcome Home, Aiko!

****

**The Kidnapped Kitten**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Aiko finally rescued, Princess Vi passes judgement on Cheese and Sundance, and then Minister Kaito performs the baptism of Speedy and Polly's daughter, upon which, Guido and Lucille become her godparents. The heroes head for home, and Speedy makes a special dinner for Polly, to thank her for standing up to Sundance on his behalf, and for all the love and support she's given him. Meanwhile, both Guido and Good Bird discover that they're going to become fathers.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. However, Minister Kaito and Aiko are my own fan-created characters.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Speedy-'Faith of the Heart'-Rod Stewart**

**Polly- 'I Only Want To Be With You'-Dusty Springfield**

**Chapter Six: Welcome Home, Aiko!**

Speedy and Polly arrived home, along with Guido and Good Bird. Polly was carrying her daughter in her arms, and Lucille happily greeted Guido, while Carla did likewise with Good Bird. Francine asked, "How's Aiko?" Speedy said, "She's just fine, Francine. We're gonna head upstairs, take a quick bath, and then we're gonna head down to the Palace for Cheese's sentencing." Francine replied, "Great. Will you be coming back afterwards?" Polly replied, "Of course. We need to pick up Aiko and take her to the church, so Minister Kaito can baptize her. After that, Speedy's gonna make me a special dinner, and then we're going to head upstairs for bed." Francine smiled, and replied, "I'll see you when you come home." They all waved to Francine, and then they headed off to the palace, so that Princess Vi could lower the boom on Cheese and Sundance.

Once the Pizza Cats and Good Bird reached the Palace, Al Dente led them inside, and they bowed before Princess Vi. She acknowledged their presence, and said, **"BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!!!"** Captain Kiryu and Lieutenant Mizuno brought out Cheese, Jerry, and Sundance, in shackles. Sundance said, "How nice to see you again…shorty!!!" Princess Vi screamed, **"SILENCE!!!"**, and hurled an encyclopedia at the smart-mouthed cat, knocking him out. When he came to, he found that his cowboy hat was gone. Speedy said, "Hey, Sundance…you call ME short…guess what…I'm TALLER than you are!" Everyone began laughing at Sundance, and he shouted, **"YOU SHUT UP, CERVICHE!!! I MAY BE SHORTER, BUT I'M STILL BETTER LOOKING, AND I'M SMARTER THAN YOU…NOT TO MENTION STRONGER!!!" **Polly replied, "Listen up, dimwit…Speedy may not be the tallest, or strongest cat in Little Tokyo, but he is the cat I love, with all my heart and soul. He's honest, brave, loyal, and, unlike you, he's mature, generous, and kind. **NOW SHUT UP, OR I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND GIVE IT TO A MOVIE STUDIO, FOR USE IN THEIR NEXT HORROR FILM!!!"** Sundance replied, "Why don't you shut up, you old harpy. The ozone layer's got enough problems, without your toxic breath making it worse. Speedy shouted, **"SUNDANCE…IF YOU INSULT MY WIFE ONCE MORE…I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY REAR END CLEAR ACROSS TOKYO BAY!!!"** He then added, "Polly is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She's brave, strong, loyal, and she's been my best friend since we were only kittens. If you mess with her, you mess with me!!!" Speedy then belted Sundance, and Polly leveled him with a flying scissor kick. Once her guards dragged Sundance back inside, she said, "Seymour Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Sundance…you three are accused of the following crimes…kidnapping, attempted murder, treason, trespassing, and destruction of city property. **GUARDS, TAKE THEM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** In a moment of utter stupidity and insanity, Cheese said, "I just love being punished…ah ha ha ha…" Once they were thrown onto the raft, Cheese recovered, and, as usual, he soon screamed, **"NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!! WHY DO THOSE LOUSY HAIRBALLS ALWAYS WIN?!!! WHY CAN'T MY PLANS SUCCEED EVEN ONCE?!!!" **Jerry muttered, "Probably because you've only got two brain cells that know each other…oops…me and my big mouth…" Cheese bellowed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'VE GOT EQUAL STUPIDITY TO BRITNEY SPEARS, OSAMA BIN LADEN, AND BILL CLINTON COMBINED?!!!"** Sundance said, "Heh…even Speedy's smarter than you are…even if it's only by half a brain cell." Cheese screamed, **"I THINK I FEEL ANOTHER MIGRAINE COMING…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He went red in the face, and exploded, blasting himself, Jerry Atrick, and Sundance, all the way to Prisoners' Island. Once the villains were gone, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird said their farewells to Princess Vi and Al Dente, before heading home.

When they got home, Speedy got his tuxedo on, and Polly donned her formal dress, and then she dressed Aiko in a white baptism gown. Once they were all ready to go, they left for the church. Minister Kaito welcomed them, and he said, "Children of god, we are gathered here today, to ask for your lifelong protection of this wonderful, precious little angel, Aiko Kaname Cerviche. Who are the ones that have been chosen to be her godparents?" Speedy stepped up, and said, "I, Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, and my wife, Polly Esther Cerviche, have chosen to name Guido Sukashi Anchovy as Aiko's godfather, and Lucille Omitsu as her godmother." Minister Kaito then dripped a small amount of holy water onto Aiko's forehead, made the sign of the cross, before saying, "I, Minister Kaito, most humble servant of God, do hereby baptize you, Aiko Kaname Cerviche, daughter of Speedy Yattaro Cerviche, and Polly Esther Cerviche, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." The rest of the crowd replied, **"AMEN."**, and then they all headed for home.

Once they'd gotten settled in, Guido headed upstairs with Lucille, Good Bird and Carla headed home, and Francine went upstairs for a bath. Meanwhile, Speedy began to cook a very special dinner for Polly. He made her favorite pizza, sausage and pepperoni, with zesty four-cheese blend, and Pepsi. Carrying it out on a tray, he said, "Dinner is served, kitten." Polly blushed, and said, "Oh Speedy…you're wonderful, you know that?" Speedy replied, "So are you, Pollyanna. I love you." She kissed him, and then she replied, "I love you too, Speedy." They had their dinner, and Speedy then took Polly's hands in his. He said, "Polly, thank you so much, for standing up for me back there, when Sundance was trying his best to make me feel unworthy of your love. You're the best friend I've ever had, and the best thing that's ever happened to me, was the day we met, because it allowed us to fall in love." Polly replied, "Speedy, thanks for always being there for me as well. You saved me from those bullies when I was just a kitten, after I moved here, and you've been my best friend from that day on. You'll always be in my heart, Speedy. I love you." They kissed again, and Speedy said, "Oh Polly…I love you too…always and forever." Polly gently lifted Aiko into her arms, and then she and Speedy headed upstairs.

After Polly fed Aiko a bottle, and then rocked her to sleep, she set her precious daughter down in her crib, and tucked her in for the night. Speedy said, "Polly, I'd like to sing this song for you now, that symbolizes how I feel, now that we're together. It's 'Faith of the Heart', by Rod Stewart." Polly replied, "Speedy, please, I'd love to hear that song." Speedy cued up the music, and began singing.

_'It's been a long road,  
To get from there to here.  
It's been a long time,  
but my time is finally here. _

_And I can feel a change  
in the wind right now.  
Nothing's in my way.  
And they're not gonna  
hold me down no more.  
No they're not gonna hold me down._

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart  
will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
I can do anything.  
I've got strength of the soul.  
And no one's going to bend  
or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
I've got faith,  
I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart._

_It's been a long night,  
Trying to find my way.  
Been thru the darkness,  
Now I finally have my day._

_And I will see my dream  
come alive at last.  
I will touch the sky.  
And they're not gonna hold  
me down no more.  
No they're not gonna change  
my mind._

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart  
will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
I can do anything.  
I've got strength of the soul.  
And no one's going to bend  
or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart._

_I know the wind's so cold,  
I've seen the darkest days.  
But now the winds I feel,  
Are only winds of change.  
I've been thru the fire,  
And I've been thru the rain,  
But I'll be fine._

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart  
will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
I can do anything.  
I've got strength of the soul.  
And no one's going to bend  
or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
'Cause I've got faith,  
'Cause I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart..._

_Faith of the heart.  
I'm going where my heart  
will take me.  
I've got faith to believe.  
And no one's going to bend  
or break me.  
I can reach any star.  
'Cause I've got faith,  
'Cause I've got faith,  
Faith of the heart...'_

Polly kissed Speedy on the lips, and said, "Speedy…that was so wonderful! I've got one for you too, called, 'I Only Want To Be With You', by Dusty Springfield." Speedy said, "Polly, I love hearing your angelic voice." Polly smiled, and then she began to sing.

'_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know i never want to let you go  
'cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only want to be with you _

It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
I never knew that i could be in love like this  
It's crazy but it's true  
I only want to be with you

You stopped and smiled at me  
And asked if i'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And i didn't stand a chance  
Now listen honey  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, i don't care  
'cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you

Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me  
And asked if i'd care to dance  
I fell into your open arms  
And i didn't stand a chance  
Now hear me tell you  
I just want to be beside you everywhere  
As long as we're together, honey, i don't care  
'cause you've started something  
Oh, can't you see?  
That ever since we met  
You've had a hold on me  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you  
I said no matter, no matter what you do  
I only want to be with you.' 

Once Polly finished, Speedy kissed her, and said, "Polly, you have got to be the most beautiful and talented cat in Little Tokyo. I love you, my precious Pollyanna." She kissed him back, and said, "I love you too, Speedy. Good night." Speedy replied, "Sweet dreams, kitten." They said goodnight to Aiko, and then curled up in bed, drifting off into sleep moments later.

Meanwhile, in Guido and Lucille's room, Lucille said, "Guido…I've got…something to tell you…" Guido sat up, and said, "What is it, sweetheart?" Lucille was nervous, but she said, "I'm pregnant, Guido. Dr. Tanaka told me so while you were out fighting Cheese again." Guido was speechless, and Lucille thought that he was upset at first, until he said, "L-Lucille…that's so wonderful!!!" She replied, "Guido…I can't believe I'm actually going to be a mother…" Guido said, "Wow…me…a father…I'm so happy, Lucille…" They kissed, and then Guido took Lucille outside, to keep her missiles from blasting the Pizza Parlor to bits. Once they came back in, Guido and Lucille climbed into bed, and Guido said, "Sleep tight, my sweet Lucille. I love you." She kissed him and then replied, "I love you too, Guido. Goodnight." They were soon fast asleep, dreaming of what the future had in store for them.

Over at the Pizza Bird Experience, Good Bird had just gotten out of the shower, when Carla said, "Birdie…I just got the most wonderful news…we're going to be parents soon. I'm pregnant." Good Bird was so happy, that he kissed Carla deeply for a minute, before replying, "That's great, sweetie. This is a great time to be alive." He and Carla kissed goodnight, and soon fell asleep. Everyone was all safe, and back together. As they slept, they knew that they would always be able to count on their friends and family, no matter what.

**The End.**


End file.
